Streetlights
by Techno-Organic
Summary: Matthew feels left at the nation's New Year's party, so he goes outside for some fresh air. Based on the song Streetlights by Ludo, but not a song-fic.


_**Streetlights**_

**Please be nice to me, this is my first published fic. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- The song Streetlights belongs to Ludo and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If I owned either of these I would have better things to do then write fanfiction.**

**Yes. I am Canadian.**

Canada sighed as he stood in the parking lot, playing with that one unruly curl in his hair. In his other arm, he held Kumajiro. He started pacing back and forth, his suit illuminated by the streetlights wine coloured glow. He had left the nation's New Year's party only a few minutes before. It was tiring, not being seen, or being mistaken for Alfred constantly._ Really,_ he thought, _we don't look that much alike. _Even if they did share a few physical traits, their personalities should set them apart! Matthew never tried to be the hero; he was much too considerate for that. It hurt that even the countries that raised him, France and England, had problems remembering his existence. _I'm only the second largest country I the world._ That bear too… what was his name again?

And a country that people like in when people become grandpas? Really? In the southernmost part of Ontario, the temperature still dips below zero. Far more people retire to Florida, in America. Not Canada. Also, the border between U.S.A and Canada is not some magical place, where on one side, it snows year round. Canada has beaches too! Canadians are not all eskimos and lumberjacks! Eskimo isn't even the right term! And a temperature that can go above 30 in the summer. Plus humidity! We have Niagara Falls. Our side of which is bigger and better then America's. In the autumn, you can actually see the colours of the leaves from space!

Really, Canada had contributed to the global economy in several ways! Other than maple syrup and snow too…

Matthew continued his mental rant amid the parked cars, unaware that he was being watched as he paced back and forth, gesturing to punctuate his thoughts every so often.

"Hey Mattie!" a sudden voice startled Canada out of his thoughts. "Kesesesese… The Awesome Me has decided to grace you with my awesome presence!"

"H-hey Gil," Matthew smiled warmly at the Prussian, thankful for someone who could remember his name. His heart had begun to beat quickly at the familiar sight of the albino nation. _Germany must have forced him to wear that for the party… not that I mind._ Matthew glanced appreciatively the black and white suit Gilbert was wearing. It highlighted his toned body and light complexion, as well as matched the Prussian flag. The two nations had met when Canada had decided to spread happiness on April Fool's day, and had grown close over a mutual love of maple syrup. Matthew would never let anyone know that his feelings had developed into something more over time. How his stutter would come back full force when he spoke around Prussia, or how his chest constricted, making it harder to breath. Most people just saw Gilbert as an annoyingly loudmouthed narcissist. Which, admittedly, he was. But he also had a softer side. Gilbert loved soft and cute things, like Gilbird. He never _ever_ forgot his favourite boss, whom he dubbed "Old Man Fritz". He studiously kept journals of everything that had ever happened to him. Best of all, he would do anything to protect his friends. Canada even loved it when Gilbert would break into his house at ridiculous hours, demanding pancakes (although he would never admit that one).

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Gilbert.

"T-thinking," came Matthew's whispered response.

"Huh…that seems like hard work!" Gilbert flashed his trademark grin. Canada chuckled along with Prussia's "Kesese" laugh, and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence, as Gilbird flew to look at Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" The watching nations laughed at Gilbird's response of "Piyo!" Gilbird then flew up and settled into Matthew's hair, proceeding to make himself a little "nest".

"Must be awesome to have a talking pet, Birdie! I mean, Gilbird's awesome as he is too, but Kumasaburo can speak!"

"I guess it is awesome, but Kumakichi never remembers my name… Wait. Why Birdie?"

"_Ja_, Gilbird's never done that to anyone but the awesome me before!" While saying this, Gilbert had moved closer to Matthew, and began to pet Kumajiro on the head. The Canadian looked up, and realised just how close his face was to Prussia's.

Fighting a blush (unsuccessfully), Matthew asked, "S-so w-what are you doing o-out here? S-shouldn't you be in there, i-invading vital regions or something?"

Prussia frowned. "They don't understand awesome when they see it…" he trailed off, then suddenly tugged Matthew's hands. "Put Kumasaku down."

"What?" came the startled whisper, even as he complied.

"Because I can still hear the music." Prussia grabbed Canada's hands and gently held on to them, and began to dance to the faint music. Matthew allowed himself to stumble along in shock for a few moments before he regained his senses, and got the rhythm. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, and he knew his face must match one of Spain and Romano's precious tomatoes. Gilbert spun him around the parking lot, leading the entire time. Matthew slowly relaxed more and more. It felt as if the whole world had stopped, just so that the two nations could have this one dance. The streetlights no longer seemed to be the generic light that all roads had, but a special radiance from the dancers. Cicadas sang along with the song that played gently from inside. Stars twinkled like fairies on the twilight dance floor. Matthew's head was spinning, but he smiled as Gilbert led him through steps he had never seen before, not minding that he was dancing the woman's role. It felt like true magic.

When the distant song ended, Gilbert pulled Matthew against his chest. Matthew felt like his heart had suddenly stopped. The magical dance floor once again became a parking lot. "You're awesome, you know that Birdie?"

"Gil…"

"I'm a nation, right?"

Matthew was startled by the question. "O-of course!"

"The other countries don't seem to think so…" Gilbert's words faded. "Not that they matter! That would be totally un-awesome!"

"Y-you matter t-to me Gil. No one else b-bothers to r-remember m-me anyways," Canada smiled sadly up at Prussia.

"I don't understand how anyone could forget a country as awesome as Canada! Sure it gets cold! Sub-zero actually. But it's actually warm in the summer! And maple syrup is awesome bottled! The second largest landmass in the world! On the whole fucking EARTH!" said country flinched as the albino yelled in his ear, effectively ruining the moment. Gilbert blinked and calmed down. After about a minute of silence, Gilbert spoke again slowly. "You know what… You still think I'm a nation, and I can remember you. We should fucking become one!"

"What? Gilbert!" Matthew was cut off by Gilbert's lips crashing against his own. The Canadian soon relaxed into the kiss, returning it until they were both gasping for air.

"G-Gil But how? I thought you liked Hungary, not me!"

Gilbert smiled slowly at Matthew. "I've liked you for a while Birdie. By the way, you were really obvious about liking me. Guess we were just waiting for the right moment. The only vital regions I want to claim now are yours…" Gilbert smiled suggestively.

Matthew felt his face heat up. "Then why did you have to sound like Russia when you asked me out? Plus why did you make me wait so…?"

Gilbert cut Matthew off, stating firmly, "No more talking Birdie. _Ich liebe dich._" and pecked Matthew's lips.

"_Je t'aime_…_"_

Matthew decided he liked being cut of like that.


End file.
